Comment l'oublier ?
by MiyaxChan
Summary: Sakura n'arrive pas à oublier son premier et unique amour malgré que ses amis et son frère essayent de la réconforter.. Il y en a un qui va insister plus que les autres car il ne supporte plus de voir son amie aussi mal. Va-t-il y arriver ou va-t-elle rester renfermée ?
1. Chapter 1

Je sens quelque chose de chaud et de mouillé sur mon visage qui me tire de mon sommeil. Je pose mon doigt dessus et c'est sans surprise que je découvre que ce sont encore des larmes. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux à cause de la lumière du soleil puis je me lève de mon lit pour aller dans ma salle de bain, je me regarde dans le miroir et je constate que mes cernes sont encore plus présente qu'hier. Je hausse les épaules, c'est comme ça tout les matins de toute façon, je me réveille en pleurs, avec des cernes gigantesque et toujours aussi fatiguée que la veille alors que j'ai dormi plus de dix heures. Je soupire en m'attachant les cheveux en chignon avant de sortir de ma chambre, traverser le couloir pour ensuite descendre les escaliers et me retrouver dans le salon/cuisine. J'ouvre le frigo pour trouver un casse-croûte mais comme d'habitude rien ne me donne envie alors je ferme la porte pour aller m'allonger sur le canapé. J'allume la télé pour tomber sur une émission débile que je regarde tout les matins sans grand intérêt puis j'entends quelqu'un descendre les escaliers, je me retourne pour voir mon frère qui me salue de la main en baillant gracieusement. Mes lèvres s'étirent difficilement pour former un petit sourire, geste que mon frère apprécie puisqu'il me sourit en retour. Je l'entend ouvrir le réfrigérateur puis le refermer avant de venir devant moi, une bouteille de jus d'orange dans la main. Il me demande de lui laissé de la place, ce que je fais en me relevant pour m'asseoir, il me rejoint donc sur le canapé. Silence. Gros silence, d'habitude il me demande si je vais bien et je m'efforce de répondre que oui, mais là, rien. Je décide de prendre la parole.

« - Deidara a-t-il dormi ici ?

- Oui, m'avait-il répondu, froidement.

- Tu me fais la gueule ou quoi ? Je lui avais posé cette question d'un ton énervé.

- … Non, Sakura, c'est juste que.. Tu as l'air encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude alors je m'inquiète.

- Je vais bien, Sasori ! dis-je dans un minuscule sourire, essayant de me convaincre moi-même de ce que je venais de dire. »

Mon frère soupira avant de passer sa main sur ma joue d'un geste tendre. Un énorme «boum» nous firent sursauté tout les deux, je tournais mon regard vers mon frère qui reprit son éternel air blasé, un nouveau soupir s'étant échappé de ses lèvres.

« Ça, c'est Deidara, avait-il dit en souriant légèrement. »

On entendit des pas précipité venant de l'étage supérieur, ses pas finirent par descendre les escaliers en trombe puis c'est un grand blond au cheveux long vêtu d'un simple caleçon qui courut jusqu'à nous.

« - Putain j'ai glissé sur ton gros tapis moche Sasori ! T'aurais pût le ranger quand même !

- Ça se range pas un tapis je te signale.. En disant cette phrase mon frère avait eu l'air encore plus blasé qu'à son habitude.

- Ouais.. Bah euh.. Bref, y a quoi à bouffer ?

- Il reste des pains au chocolat, sers-toi, avais-je répondu au meilleur ami de mon frère en reportant mon attention à la télévision.

- Oh, je ne t'avais pas vu Sakura, merci bien ! Il m'avait souri avant de partir en direction des placards. »

Mon frère l'avait rejoint quelques secondes plus tôt. Je décidais donc d'éteindre la télé pour retourner dans ma chambre et les laissé tranquille. Une fois allongée sur mon lit, je regardais le blanc de mon plafond en soupirant. J'en avais marre d'inquiéter Sasori et mes amis mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire pour remonter la pente.. Qu'est-ce que vous feriez vous si le garçon que vous aimez depuis votre tendre enfance décidait enfin à sortir avec vous puis vous volerez votre première fois avant de déménagé une semaine après à l'autre bout du monde en vous promettant de gardez contact puis pendant trois jours plus rien et hop il vous envoie un sms disant « C'est fini. J'ai trouvé beaucoup plus attractive que toi au lit. » ? Moi je me sens trahie, dégoûtée, énervée contre lui mais surtout contre moi-même.. Comment j'ai pût être aussi naïve ? Je savais qu'il sortait avec les filles juste pour coucher avec elles, mais je pensais que comme on se connaissait depuis toujours, avec moi ce serait différemment... Je me suis totalement trompé.. J'idéalisais trop Sasuke Uchiha, et je venais de m'en rendre compte seulement depuis deux semaines. Malgré l'aide d'Ino, de mon frère, Naruto, Témari, Kiba, Shikamaru et Gaara pour me réconforter et me changer les idées, je revenais toujours à la case départ.. C'était inévitable.. Tout les moments ou j'ai souffert en le regardant « aimer » d'autres filles, ou ma première et unique partie de jambe en l'air assez douloureuse, ou la froideur qu'il abordait quand on discutait, ou quand je lui disait que je l'aimais et qu'il ne me répondait pas, ou quand il s'énervait contre moi quand je disais aux gens que l'on était ensemble.. Tout, tout ces moments passé avec lui me torturais la nuit et ça affectait mon moral et renforçait ma fatigue, c'était un cercle vicieux dont je ne voyais vraiment pas la fin et ça m'angoissait. Oui, ça m'angoissait de penser que je ne puisse plus être heureuse et que je ne penserais qu'à ça toute ma vie.

Alors que je soupirais en pensant à tout ça, mon téléphone se mit à vibrer, je le pris en main pour voir que c'était Ino qui m'appelait. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre alors je le déposais sur ma table de nuit avant de prendre mon Ipod pour écouter la musique. Je ferme les yeux en m'allongeant confortablement en dessous de ma couette et j'essaye de dormir..

Quelques heures plus tard, je sentis des mains m'attraper par les épaules et me secouer. Je sursaute en ouvrant les yeux pour voir ma meilleure amie qui m'enlève mes écouteurs.

« - Oooh debout là-dedans ! T'aurais pût répondre à mes appels, dit-elle, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

- Tu vois bien que je dormais.. Lui répondis-je d'une petite voix.

- Et bien tu vas te réveillée maintenant mademoiselle parce que je t'emmène à une soirée, genre prometteuse ! Ses yeux brillaient et.. ça ne m'inspirait vraiment pas confiance.

- Oh non, Ino, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui..

- Y aura pleiiiiiin de beaux garçons et tout nos amis, tu peux pas louper ça ! Ça fait deux semaine maintenant que tu ne veux plus venir à nos soirées, c'est vexant !

- … Je suis fatiguée, c'est vraiment pas le moment, tu comprends ?

- Écoutes, je sais que cet enculé de Sasuke t'a brisé le cœur mais tu devrais tourner la page maintenant, il ne mérite pas tes larmes et encore moins ton cœur alors tu vas gentiment aller te faire belle et on va aller rejoindre nos amis ! M'avait-elle répondu d'un air sévère.

- Mais Ino..

- Chut ! Tu sais c'est quoi le moyen d'oublier un amour ? Un nouvel amour ! Fais-moi confiance Sakura, ça va être l'une des meilleures soirées de ta vie ! Et puis, ça va te changer les idées ! Un sourire en coin effleura ses lèvres.

- Bon.. D'accord.. Tu me fais belle ? Je me disais qu'elle devait avoir raison, c'était mieux que de rester enfermée ici de toute façon.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIII ! Avait-elle crier, toute contente. »

Elle se dirigea dans ma salle de bain alors que je me relevais pour ouvrir mon armoire, et alors que j'allais prendre un pantalon gris ma meilleure amie arriva en courant et m'en empêcha. Je la regardais bouche-bée et elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de piocher une petite robe noir en décolleté carré et un gilet rose foncé. Elle me demanda de me déshabiller, ce que je fis et.. Elle me regarda bizarrement.

« - Bah.. Quoi ?

- Mais regarde-moi ça, dit-elle en pointant mon ventre, on voit tes côtes maintenant, tu manges pas ou quoi ?

- Bah.. Rien ne me donne envie, je baissais les yeux, je savais qu'Ino allait me disputer.

- Bon, elle soupira, on va aller au restaurant avec Shika, Tema, Naru, Kiba et Gaara avant notre petite soirée, histoire de te faire avaler quelque chose. Je vais les appelés. »

J'allais répliquer mais son regard m'en dissuada.. Elle me tendit des chaussures aussi rose que le gilet, je lui demanda un collant, qu'elle me donna par la suite et je m'habillais silencieusement tandis qu'elle appelait tout le monde pour leur dire qu'on allait au resto'. Maintenant que j'étais habillée, Ino décida de me maquiller. Elle me tartina d'anti-cernes, elle me mit ensuite un coup de crayon en dessous des yeux et pour finir elle me mit du mascara. Elle me tendit un rouge à lèvre rose que je mis seule puis elle me détacha les cheveux pour les lisser légèrement. Maintenant que j'étais prête, il était temps d'y aller.

* * *

Et voilà, premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, c'est ma première fiction donc je sais que j'ai des progrès à faire ! Voilà, bisous bisouuuuus !


	2. Chapter 2

Nous arrivâmes devant un petit restaurant près de chez moi ou tout nos amis nous attendait.

« - Sakuuuuuuuuu ! Crièrent en chœur Témari et Naruto avant de me sauter dans les bras et de me parsemer le visage de bisous.

- Bonsoir, me salua Shikamaru.

- Ma petite Sakura, me sourit Kiba de ses dents pointues avant de rejoindre les deux premiers dans notre câlin.

- Merci pour moi les gars, hein ! Bouda Ino. »

Mes trois amis quittèrent mes bras pour aller dans ceux d'Ino. Je m'avançais vers Gaara qui n'avait pas dit un mot pour lui faire la bise, après ça je lui souris mais il ne me rendit pas mon sourire, il me regarda même étrangement. C'est Gaara, je ne vais pas chercher plus loin hein. C'est à ce moment là que tout le petit groupe se décida à entrer dans le restaurant, on commanda et mangea dans la bonne humeur.

Il était maintenant vingt-et-une heure et on répartit tout le monde dans les voitures pour aller dans une petite boite un peu plus loin. Shikamaru au volant de la première voitures, Témari à côté, Naruto et Ino derrière. Gaara au volant de la deuxième voiture et Kiba et moi derrière. Je discutais avec Kiba en essayant de faire participer le conducteur de temps en temps mais il restait fermé et froid donc au bout de trois essais, j'abandonnais.

Arrivés devant la boite, nous faisons la queue en attendant tranquillement notre tour et une fois rentré à l'intérieur, nous rejoignons Hinata, Neji et Tenten qui nous attendait au bar. Pour ma part, je ne les qualifierais pas d'amis, ce sont juste des potes, je ne suis pas vraiment attaché à eux. Enfin bref après les salutations, je suis partie m'asseoir sur un canapé de toutes les couleurs où Kiba était déjà assis.

« - Alors ma belle, tu vas mieux ?

- J'essaye, j'essaye, dis-je en soupirant.

- Je suis content que tu sois venue ma Saku', dit-il en souriant.

- Je suis contente aussi, ça va me changer les idées et puis.. Je suis également contente de tous vous voir.

- On s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi et on voulait venir te voir mais Ino nous a dit de te laisser respirer quelques temps et qu'elle allait s'occuper de toi. Alors on a préféré l'écouter et essayer de te remonter le moral au téléphone, il m'avait souris tristement en disant cela.

- Merci... Dis-moi Kiba, est-ce que Gaara m'en veux ? Il est encore plus froid que d'habitude..

- Euh je n'en sais rien... Mais maintenant que tu le dis, à chaque fois qu'on parlait de Sasuke, il avait l'air vraiment énervé. »

Je baisse la tête. Il doit m'en vouloir d'avoir été aussi stupide, d'être sorti avec cet imbécile et de m'en rendre malade. Je sais que Gaara n'est pas le genre de personne à montrer ses sentiments mais je pense qu'il doit s'inquiéter pour moi, je devrais aller lui dire que tout va bien, histoire de le rassuré.

Après quelques minutes de bavardage, je décida d'aller voir Gaara qui buvait un verre au bar.

« - Un verre de saké s'il vous plaît, je me tourna ensuite vers mon ami, qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

- La même chose que ce que tu viens de commander.

- Oh d'accord, le serveur déposa mon verre et je m'empressai de boire une gorgée, dis-moi, je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'en prie, répondit-il, froidement.

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

- De quoi donc ? Répondit-il, étonné.

- Je ne sais pas mais.. Tu es encore plus froid que d'habitude à mon égard.

- C'est juste que.. Il déglutit silencieusement, je m'inquiète pour toi et ta santé, je vois bien que tu es au plus mal et surtout que tu es fatiguée.

- … J'étais étonnée, c'était la première fois qu'il avouait ses émotions aussi facilement et je ne savais quoi répondre.

- Si tu as besoin, je suis là, d'accord ?

- Merci mais.. Je scruta son visage en m'attardant sur son beau tatouage, je vais bien Gaara, ne t'inquiète plus.

- Je n'arrive pourtant pas à te croire.. »

Je baissa la tête quelques secondes et en la relevant je remarqua que le visage de mon ami était crispé et ses yeux était ouvert en grand, d'un air étonné en regardant derrière moi. J'arquai mes sourcils avant de me retourner lentement et là... Là, je m'arrêta net, mon corps se mit à trembler et j'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Il était là, Sasuke Uchiha se trouvait devant mes yeux, une pouf lui tenant le bras.

« - Comme je suis content de vous revoir mes amis, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin, où sont donc mon meilleur ami et les autres ?

- Sasuke-kun, ça te dit pas d'aller danser au lieu de parler avec ces..choses ? Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit en leurs présence ! Sa voix était énervante à celle-là, elle était super aiguë.

- Vas-y Karin, je te rejoindrais, répondit l'objet de mon mal-être à sa nouvelle amante.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches toi ? C'était Gaara qui avait crié cela en se levant de sa chaise. »

Tout le monde se retourna sur nous et nos amis nous rejoignirent en courant.

« - Je suis de passage à Konoha, je voulais juste vous dire bonjour, sourit Sasuke.

- Qui t'a dit qu'on était ici ?! C'était avec un ton froid que Naruto c'était adressé à son meilleur ami.

- C-C-C'est moi.. Répondit Hinata en agitant ses doigts, les joues rouges et la tête baissée. »

Je la regarda avec effroi.. Pourquoi ? C'était quoi son problème à celle-là ?! Je m'approcha d'elle lentement et j'envoyais ma main claqué sur son visage. Sa tête se tourna à ce contact et elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée de mon geste. Je me retourna ensuite vers Sasuke, les larmes aux yeux et alors que j'envoyais ma main pour qu'il connaisse le même sort qu'Hinata, il m'attrapa le poignet en le serrant de toute ses forces. Je le regardait dans les yeux avec haine et il m'envoya un de ces sourires vraiment irritant.

« - Mais arrête ça Sasuke ! Dégage d'ici, on a vraiment pas besoin de toi ! Cria Ino.

- Si tu ne lâche pas Sakura immédiatement, je te promets que tu vas le regretter, me défendit Kiba d'un air méchant.

- Calmez-vous les amis, répondit Sasuke en me lâchant le poignet, alors que j'ai fais l'effort de venir ici juste pour vous voir, vous me recevez comme ça ? Je suis vraiment triste, il fit une fausse mine boudeuse sur ces derniers mots.

- Tss, lâcha Gaara avant de venir examiner mon poignet violet.

- Bon, alors pour me faire pardonner, je vous invite à finir la soirée chez moi, ça vous tente ? Tenta Sasuke.

- Dans tes rêves pauvre con, répondirent en chœur Témari et Ino au nom de tout le monde. »

Gaara me conseilla de mettre de l'eau froide sur ma douleur, je le remercia d'une petite voix avant de me diriger vers les toilettes, la tête baissée.

* * *

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire, donc désolée s'il y a des petites fautes !**


	3. Chapter 3

Arrivée à destination, j'allumai le robinet pour passer mon poignet sous l'eau, j'attendis quelques secondes pour ensuite le retirer et m'essuyer. Je soupirai avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir et de tomber sur.. Sasuke. Je détournai mon regard derrière lui quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et je commença à avancer mais il me retenu par l'épaule.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Lui dis-je en me retournant vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- On peut discuter cinq minutes, dehors, tout les deux ? Me répondit-il sur un ton froid.

- D'accord, acceptais-je d'un ton sec. »

Il me lâcha pour se diriger vers la porte qui donnait à l'extérieur à quelque pas d'ici, je le suivais silencieusement. Maintenant que nous étions dehors, je m'accoudais sur le mur en brique tandis qu'il se mit devant moi.

« - Je t'écoute.

- Et bien... Je voulais te demander... Comment tu trouves ma nouvelle petite copine ? Avait-il sorti, d'un ton que je trouvais bien énervant.

- Non mais c'est une blague ? Tu acceptes de sortir avec moi en sachant que je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi juste pour me baiser et ensuite me larguer vu que ce n'était pas de ton goût et maintenant tu oses me demander ça ? Vraiment Sasuke, je savais que tu étais quelqu'un d'égoïste vêtu d'un cœur de pierre mais je ne pensais pas que tu l'étais à ce point là ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Crève ! »

Je m'apprêtais à retourner dans la boîte mais il m'attrapa par la gorge, j'allais crié pour qu'il me lâche mais au moment où j'ouvris la bouche, il me mit la main dessus. Il passa sa jambe entre les miennes en rapprochant sa bouche de mon oreille pour me murmurer « C'est ça, résiste-moi Sakura, tu me donne irrésistiblement envie de toi, là. ». Je me mis à trembler, j'essayais de me débattre mais sans succès, il avait beaucoup plus de force que moi... Je fermais les yeux quand je sentis sa langue touché le lobe de mon oreille pour me lécher jusqu'au cou, où il m'aspira plusieurs fois la peau pour me faire de petits suçons. J'allais lui donner un coup de pied mais sa jambe m'arrêta... Je n'arrivais pas à me défendre et je commençais sérieusement à avoir peur. Il passa sa main sur ma cuisse pour remonter ma robe et arriver à mon intimité. Il me tripota par dessus mon collant et ma culotte quelques seconde puis il me chuchota dans l'oreille qu'il fallait que j'attende et que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite...

« _Quelqu'un... Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider... _» pensais-je.

Il continua de remonter jusqu'à mon ventre où il laissa glisser ses doigts puis il arriva à ma poitrine... Il la caressa d'abord au dessus de mon soutient-gorge puis il passa son doigt à l'intérieur pour titiller mon téton qui se durcit à son contact. J'étais pétrifiée, je n'avais même plus la force de me débattre, j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir que le visage de Sasuke semblait comblé, il avait même un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une larme perla du coin de mon œil pour s'évanouir sur mon cou alors qu'il délaissa mon sein. Il passa sa main à l'intérieur de ma culotte et je refermais les yeux.

« _Arrêtes... Je t'en supplie, arrêtes Sasuke, ne fais pas ça, ne me détruit pas encore plus que je ne le suis déjà.. _»

Il sembla entendre mes pensées puisqu'il enleva soudainement ses mains de moi, mes jambes ne me tenant plus, je tombais sur les genoux. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux pour voir que Gaara venait de frapper Sasuke au visage et que ce dernier tomba par terre. Je ne pût retenir mes larmes. Mon ami se retourna vers moi et je remarqua que ses lèvres bougeait mais que je n'entendais rien. Je tends difficilement mon bras vers lui et il m'attrape la main en se baissant devant moi, il me prit ensuite dans ses bras pour me regarder dans les yeux d'un air inquiet et je pût lire sur ses lèvre un « Je suis là, Sakura. » et je fermais les yeux en sentant qu'il me serrait contre lui.

J'ouvris les yeux sur un plafond blanc et c'est en retournant légèrement la tête que j'aperçus Gaara, endormi, assis sur une chaise en face de moi. J'étais allongée et ma main était dans la sienne, je me frotta les yeux de ma main libre puis je me relevais pour m'asseoir et balayer la pièce d'un regard, c'était une chambre d'hôpital. Je serrais sa main doucement avant de retirer la mienne très très lentement pour ne pas le réveiller. Je me leva du lit pour venir caresser la joue de Gaara et lui embrasser la joue. C'était lui qui m'avait sauvé, je lui devais une fière chandelle, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il n'était pas arrivé, je devais le remercier. Au moment où j'allais retirer ma main, il ouvra les yeux et je lui souris. Il me regarda avec de gros yeux puis il passa ses bras autour de mes hanches pour m'enlacer avec plein de douceur. À mon tour je passais mes bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre moi.

« - Merci... soufflais-je à son oreille.

- Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, me répondit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et depuis combien de temps je dors ?

- Tu t'es évanouie, le médecin dit que c'est parce que tu étais très fatiguée émotionnellement. Et ça doit faire douze heures.

- Oh... D'accord, mais je vais rester longtemps ?

- Non, ils ont dit que tu pouvais sortir ce soir, il soupira avant de reprendre la parole, je suis vraiment désolé d'être arrivé si tard Sakura... Quand Sasuke est parti rejoindre sa copine, j'ai discuté avec Témari quelques minutes et puis comme je ne revoyais plus Sasuke et que tu revenais pas je t'ai cherché partout mais c'est au dernier moment que j'ai pensé qu'il aurait pût t'emmener dehors... Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment un incapable... je sentis de l'eau mourir dans mon cou et je compris qu'il pleurait alors je le serrais plus fort.

- Non, Gaara, tu es arrivé au bon moment, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu m'as sauvé et je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour te remercier, vraiment. »

Il se releva pour me regarder dans les yeux, il avait toujours les larmes aux yeux et je lui souris du mieux que je pouvais pour le rassurer. Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux puis sur ma joue puis il colla nos fronts. Je fermais les yeux, nos nez se frôlèrent et je sentis ses lèvres toucher les miennes, je ne répondit pas au baiser, perplexe. Il allait s'éloigner de moi mais je lui attrapa le visage des deux mains, reposant mes lèvres sur les siennes, il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres pour me demander l'accès à ma bouche et j'acceptai en entre-ouvrant les lèvres. Quand sa langue toucha la mienne mon cœur rata un battement et s'en suivit d'une danse effrénée entre les jumelles. Il me caressa le dos d'un geste tendre tandis que je descendis mes mains jusqu'à sa nuque puis j'arrêtai ce baiser à contre-cœur pour reprendre mon souffle et alors que Gaara ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Ino, c'est à ce moment là que l'on choisit de se séparer l'un de l'autre à vitesse grand V.

« Bonjour ma Sakura, je suis venue te tenir compagnie ! Tu vas mieux ? »

Je lui souris d'un air gêné en lui répondant positivement. On parla de ce qui c'était passé hier et elle me prit à plusieurs reprise dans ses bras pour me rassurer et elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter que Sasuke allait payé pour tout le mal qu'il me faisait. Quelques fois, le regard de Gaara et le mien se croisant et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser la tête tandis que je sentais mes joues s'empourprer. Ino resta jusqu'à ce que le médecin me dise que je puisse sortir et Gaara nous raccompagna en voiture jusqu'à chez moi, je lui dis au revoir d'un petit geste de main timide tandis que je rentrais dans ma maison. Mon frère me posa des tas de questions, et il était à présent vraiment très en colère contre Sasuke. Ma meilleure amie tenait à dormir ici pour me remonter le moral mais à vrai dire j'aurais préféré que ce soit Gaara qui soit là, c'était étrange mais depuis ce baiser, c'était comme si Gaara avait changé, comme si il avait prit une plus grosse place dans mon cœur. C'était peut-être parce qu'il m'avait sauvé que je pensais ça ? Je n'en savais rien mais ça m'effrayait un peu.


	4. Chapter 4

Je venais de me réveillée dans les bras de ma meilleure amie, je souris en voyant son visage endormie puis je la secoua doucement pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux, ce qu'elle fit assez rapidement.

« - Bonjour, me dit-elle l'air encore endormie.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Plutôt pas mal. On va déjeuner ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et on descendit dans la cuisine. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais un peu plus reposée et j'avais même manger un petit déjeuner complet ! J'avais plutôt bien dormi mais, je m'étais réveillée pendant la nuit après un cauchemar où je revoyais Sasuke me toucher.. C'est vrai que ça me torturait l'esprit quand je repensais à ça mais je n'avais qu'à penser au baiser d'hier et pouf, ça allait mieux ! Bizarre non ?

La matinée passa vite et vers onze heures Ino était rentrée chez elle. Naruto m'envoya plusieurs messages remplit d'insulte à l'égard de Sasuke mais je ne répondais jamais donc il décida de m'appeler, appel auquel je répondit.

« - Oui ?

- Bah Saku' pourquoi tu réponds pas à mes messages ?! Me questionna-t-il, étonné.

- Que voulais-tu que je réponde ? Rigolais-je.

- Bah... Je ne sais pas !

- … Dis-moi Naruto, je peux venir passer chez toi ? Je dois te parler. »

Je voulais lui parler de ce qui c'était passer avec Gaara, je n'avais rien dis à Ino parce que je savais qu'elle aurait directement incendier Gaara de questions. Naruto, lui, malgré qu'il n'ait pas la langue dans sa poche et qu'il aimait bien faire l'enfant, savait m'écouter attentivement et au lieu d'aller parler à la personne concernée il préférait me conseiller et c'était une partie de lui que j'adorais vraiment, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il était mon meilleur ami. Comme il avait accepté, j'étais partie prendre une douche et m'habiller rapidement. Étant fin prête, je descendis dire au revoir à mon frère et je quittais la maison pour descendre la rue déserte juste en face et arriver chez Naruto. Je venais de sonner et Naruto mit quelques secondes avant de m'ouvrir. Il s'avança pour me faire la bise en posant son bras sur mon épaule et prise de panique, je me suis mise à crier et à trembler en me recroquevillant sur moi-même.

« - Sakura qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?! Dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Non ! N'approche pas...

- Qu'est-ce que..?

- Je sais pas ! J'ai peur ! Je ne veux pas que tu me touche Naruto, s'il te plaît, recule-toi et laisse-moi entrer... »

Il obéit en reculant et je me relevais pour rentrer chez mon meilleur ami où je m'asseyais sur le grand canapé près de l'entrée où Naruto me rejoignit avec un peu d'hésitation. À vrai dire je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi je réagissais comme ça, je n'avais pas contrôler mes gestes et mes mots, c'était vraiment étrange je... J'avais peur qu'il me touche, et pourtant j'en avais envie, c'était très complexe et je m'en voulais de l'avoir rejeté comme ça alors qu'il était le premier avec qui je cherchais à être tactile, normal puisque je le considérais comme un frère. Ce qui était d'autant plus bizarre c'était qu'avec Gaara je n'avais pas essayé de le rejeter ou quoi. Il se tourna vers moi en me regardant bizarrement tandis que je le fixais avec une certaine crainte qu'il recommence à me toucher.

« - Je suis désolée Naruto, je ne voulais vraiment pas réagir comme ça, c'était malgré moi et..!

- C'est à cause d'avant-hier que tu es comme ça, Sakura, tu as peur qu'on recommence ce que Sasuke a fait et je le comprends alors ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir rejeté, d'accord ? Me rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire tendre.

- D'accord... répondis-je la tête baissée.

- C'est juste avec moi que tu réagis comme ça ?

- Et bien... Avec Ino je n'ai pas eût de problème, mon frère n'est pas tactile donc il ne m'a pas touché mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'avec Gaara je n'ai pas eût de réaction comme ça.

- Avec Ino c'est normal, c'est une fille. Et comment ça avec Gaara ? Il me regarda, étonné. »

Je lui racontais alors ce qui c'était passé hier à l'hôpital et il écouta attentivement tout mes mots.

« Dis donc, tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse toi ? »

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire en coin et je me mis à rougir instantanément. Moi ? Amoureuse de Gaara ? Impossible ! Non... Je pouvais pas y croire, c'était simplement parce qu'il m'avait sauvé, c'était juste pour le remercier, pas vrai ? Oui, c'est ça, c'est sûrement ça !

Après une bonne petite heure où Naruto me rassura et me fit rigoler en penser à autre chose (malgré que ça restait dans un petit coin de ma tête) il s'avança vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et je le laissa faire, j'étais vraiment étonnée, comment ça se faisait ?

« - C'est parce que je t'ai remis en confiance. Si on veut te toucher, il faut simplement te mettre en confiance, avec moi ça n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps parce que tu me connais depuis toujours mais avec d'autre ça pourrait être plus difficile... Et pour Gaara je pense que comme il t'a sorti des griffes de Sasuke, ta confiance en lui n'a pas diminué malgré que ce soit un homme.

- Merci, Naruto, tu m'aides vraiment beaucoup, je t'adore, dis-je en le serrant contre moi.

- Je t'adore aussi ma Sakura. »

Je lui souris en sortant de ses bras et puis je le salua en lui embrassant la joue avant de sortir de chez lui. Je devais rentré mais je restais pétrifié sur le pas de la porte car juste devant moi il y avait un tas de gens et..surtout de garçon. J'avais peur d'avoir un contact quelconque avec eux et de repartir dans la peur que j'avais eût tout à l'heure. J'allais toqué chez Naruto à nouveau pour chercher une solution avec lui mais la sonnerie de mon portable m'en empêcha. Je le sortis de ma poche pour voir le numéro de Gaara s'afficher, mes yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement et je m'empressai alors de répondre.

« - A..Allô ?

- Sakura ? Ça ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas je suis juste..coincée.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est compliqué mais en gros à cause de Sasuke le contact des garçons me terrorise et je viens de sortir de chez Naruto et la rue est remplit d'homme !

- Bouge pas, j'arrive. »

Il raccrocha et je restais... Sur le cul. Je soupirais en rangea mon téléphone dans ma poche et je m'asseyais sur les marches devant chez Naruto en attendant mon ami. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, il arriva, essoufflé.

« - Désolé de te déranger, Gaara...

- Mais non, tu ne me dérange pas, me répondit-il dans un micro-sourire.

- …

- Bon, je t'accompagne ? »

Il me tendit la main et je la pris dans la mienne et c'est donc main dans la main qu'on traversa la rue. À chaque fois qu'un homme me frôlait, je me collais à Gaara en tremblant et il me rassurait en me murmurant des mots doux et en me caressant la joue. Arrivé devant chez moi, je me sentis honteuse d'avoir eût besoin de son aide pour traverser une simple rue. En lâchant sa main et les joues rouges, je le remercia d'une petite voix et quand il me sourit en fixant mes yeux, je détournais les miens sur le sol immédiatement.

« - Il fallait que je vienne m'excuser pour hier, me dit-il, sérieusement.

- T'excuser à quel propos ?

- Pour..ce baiser.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser je... J'en avais aussi envie, la preuve puisque la deuxième fois c'est moi qui t'aies embrasser !

- Alors... Je peux recommencer ?

- Je t'en prie. »

Il passa ses bras autour de mes hanches tandis que je passais les miens autour de son cou, on ferma nos yeux au même moment et il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Pendant ce baiser mon cœur battait à la chamade et je pouvais sentir pleins de sensations mais je ne pouvais pas les expliquer, mon ventre était remplit de papillons et ma peau de frissons. C'était comme si je vivais mon premier baiser une deuxième fois. Je mordillais doucement sa lèvre inférieur et un petit gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa bouche. Je passais ensuite ma langue dans celle-ci pour l'explorer et jouer avec la sienne. Après quelques minutes, on se sépara pour reprendre nos souffles. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Gaara me regardait comme si..Comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse du monde, comme si j'étais fais de verre et qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas que je me brise. Et il y avait quelque chose de plus dans son regard... Une flamme, quelque chose de brûlant. Il me passa une main dans les cheveux avant d'ouvrir la bouche, d'hésiter quelques secondes puis se lancer.

« - Je t'aime Sakura. À chaque fois que je t'entendais pleurer au téléphone et que je comprenais à quel point tu souffrais, mon cœur me serrait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça me faisais aussi mal de te voir comme ça au début, mais quand je suis rentré dans cette colère noire dès que j'ai vu Sasuke t'utiliser comme un objet j'ai compris, oui, j'ai compris que je voulais te protéger, que je voulais que personne ne te touche à part moi, j'ai compris que je t'aimais plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Gaara. »

Oui, Naruto avait raison j'étais amoureuse de lui. Ce baiser et ces mots venaient de m'en faire prendre conscience.


End file.
